Aventuras de Verano
by Simca-Otaku
Summary: Tan solo amo a una persona, no veo a nadie más, solo me importas tu mi querida y amada hermana Sarah, ahora me iré lejos pero pronto estaré contigo, después de que terminen estas tortuosas vacaciones volveremos a estar juntos…
1. Vacaciones para dos

**FanFic**

**…****:::AVENTURA DE VERANO:::…**

**Pareja: **Kira x Setsuna

**Serie: **Angel Sanctuary

**Author Notes: **Bueno siento decir que este capítulo tiene unos pequeños cambios, en cuanto acciones y detallitos omitidos… sé que es malo cambiar algo que ya está, pero a mi parecer quise darles una continuación distinta, de hecho la trama se desenvolverá de igual manera y todo solo cosillas para hacerlo más interesante, en esencia no cambiará, cuando comencé a escribir más que nada lo hice para desahogarme, pero quiero que al menos lo que hago este decente y que les agrade…

* * *

**Capitulo 1:**

**Vacaciones para dos**

•·.·´¯`·.·•

¿Por qué todos me molestan?, pensé como siempre, no lo entiendo… mi cabello… mis ojos… mi tez… yo no tengo la culpa de que sea mitad británico por parte de mi madre, golpee fuertemente aquella pared cercana, ya no aguantaba la rabia que recorría mi cuerpo; yo no decidí nacer así y a pesar de ello todos me molestan como si me sintiese superior a cualquier otro, solo deseo una vida tranquila y normal. Pero que va… Suspire; mis padres se separaron y mi madre me culpa porque soy un chico raro, mi hermanita a quien tanto amo más allá de cariño de hermanos fue separada de mi, aunque nos vemos en secreto y por quien reprimo estos pecaminosos sentimientos. El único que estuvo conmigo fue mi padre, y ahora mi mejor amigo Sakuya Kira, el ha estado conmigo desde hace tiempo, somos muy buenos amigos, no sé qué haría sin él…

El día de hoy comenzaban las vacaciones de verano, algo que no me alegraba mucho, pensaba pasar las vacaciones con mi hermana, pero mi madre se la llevo a Londres a visitar a nuestros abuelos y mi papá tuvo que salir a atender unos asuntos, así que me quede solo y sin saber que hacer…Pero que bonitas vacaciones pasaré… Caminaba rumbo a la puerta de la escuela con la cabeza baja pensando como siempre en qué hacer para matar mi aburrimiento aunque sea buscarme peleas diarias con todos los pandilleros de Tokio…

-¡Setsuna! ¿Listo para las vacaciones? – Esa era la voz despreocupada de Kira

-Hola Kira, la verdad no lo estoy; Sara se fue a Londres y…

-Vamos ese no es problema, siento que no puedas estar a solas con tu adorada hermanita pero ese no es motivo suficiente para estar deprimido, es momento de divertimos – Me daba amistosamente unas palmadas en la espalda

-Gracias Kira pero no se me ocurre en que aprovechar este tiempo – Con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón decidí seguir mi camino

-¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? – Se apresuro Kira de detenerme por el hombro

-¿A dónde? - Pregunté

-Pues tenía pensado ir de campamento, ya sabes para alejarme de todo el ruido y tensiones de la ciudad, vendrán algunos chicos más…unas vacaciones de puros hombres que buscan diversión, ¿no te interesa?

-Bueno, parece buena idea, está bien iré ustedes

-Bueno nos vemos mañana a las 6 de la mañana, es mejor salir temprano. ¡Nos vemos en la estación del tren!

Es demasiado temprano, pensé mientras veía a Kira alejarse. Me fui a mi casa con calma, pues no había prisa por llegar, al menos así podría meditar un poco, pero con este bendito calor quien podría hacerlo – en estos días el calor es insoportable- en fin, camine tranquilamente hasta mi casa, intentado a toda costa pasar por las zonas con sombra. Una vez que llegue, me quite los zapatos y me puse mis sandalias, con pesadez deje mi mochila sobre la mesa y fui a la cocina por algo de jugo del refrigerador el cual bebí hasta acabármelo. Fui hasta mi cuarto a preparar las cosas para el viaje con Kira…un momento, no le pregunte cuanto tiempo nos iríamos de viaje ni a qué parte del país, saque de la bolsa trasera del pantalón mi móvil y le llame un poco molesto por la falta de detalles, aunque yo también tuve la culpa.

=Llamada telefónica=

-¿Si diga?

-Oye Kira no me dijiste a dónde iremos ni por cuánto tiempo… - Dije molesto

-Ahh Setsuna, lo siento lo olvide por completo. Bueno nos iremos por dos semanas y ya te dije será un campamento

-Está bien, ¿Irá alguien más?

- Si ya te lo dije en la escuela, ¿No lo recuerdas? Irían algunos chicos, entre ellos Kato

-¡QUE!

-Veo que no tienes cabeza para nada más que no sea Sara

-…. – No dije nada, él estaba en lo cierto

-… ¿Setsuna?, ¿Sigues allí?

-Si… Está bien, ya entendí nos vemos mañana – Colgué sin esperar su última contestación

=Fin llamada telefónica=

Tener más compañía y conociendo a los amigos de Kira, de seguro me estarán molestando, me sentí molesto, pero bueno al menos así me quedaré solo en casa y Kira es muy buena compañía creo que esto será lo mejor, así podre estar tranquilo con todos los amigos de Kira y poder darle un descanso a mi padre. Deje el teléfono en la mesita a un lado de mi cama, tome la foto que allí se encontraba, en la cual salíamos Sara y yo cuando entramos a secundaria…después de mirarla un rato y pensar…ehm…ciertas cosas con ella, la deje en su lugar y comencé a empacar lo que necesitaría para el viaje, una vez termine de empacar deje todo listo frente a la puerta de mi casa, rectifique que no me faltase nada. Prepare la cena, un poco de pan y café, suelo comer poco en las noches o a veces ni ceno; terminado mi pequeña cena lave los trastes y me fui a dar buen baño, me deje caer en la bañera, mientras cerraba los ojos, ese día fue bastante tranquilo a pesar de todo, no tuve riñas que milagro tal vez porque los otros brabucones se habían largado antes a disfrutar sus vacaciones. Al terminar mi baño tan relajante, que por cierto me quede dormido por casi 15 minutos, que de no ser porque me estaba dando algo de frio, me hubiera quedado a dormir allí. Normalmente suelo dormir con el pantalón de pijama, y si hace frio con todo el conjuntito, pero bueno con este calor es preferible…dormir sin ropa.

Me desperté a las 4 de la mañana debido al tremendo calor que se sentía, el ventilador no servía para nada y aunque dejara la ventana abierta podía sentir un inmenso calor la verdad no esperaba para salir de aquí e irme a un lugar más fresco con Kira… y aunque no quisiera con todos sus amigos, apenas y dormí pero bueno ya tendré tiempo de descansar. Me levante y decidí vestirme, me puse un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado con algunas hebillas a los lados, una playera sin mangas color roja y encima un chaleco gris, mis tenis negros y mis muñequeras del mismo color. Una vez listo me dirigí a la cocina para preparar mi desayuno, termine y lave los trastes justo a tiempo para poder salir y llegar a la estación; no sin antes dejar una nota a mi padre, acerca de a donde me había ido por si decide buscarme; que lo dudo pero bueno. No demoré mucho en llegar cuando vi que Kira ya estaba allí esperándome, lo saludo con una gran sonrisa la cual me devolvió amablemente.

-Lamento llegar tarde Kira – Dije revolviendo un poco mi cabello con algo de nerviosismo

-No lo hiciste, llegue un poco más temprano – Me contesto amablemente

-Vaya si que madrugas…jejeje

-Ah solo porque no quería tardar en salir de mi casa, ya sabes como es mi padre

-Vamos Kira ¿no crees que exageras?

-Para nada vamos o perdemos el tren

-Un momento… ¿Y los demás? – Pregunté con curiosidad al no ver a nadie más

-No vendrán – Me respondió con gran brevedad – Se les presentaron algunos asuntos, Kato tiene que tomar algunas clases de verano al igual que otros

-Vaya y yo pensé que pasaría mis vacaciones rodeado de más gente – Reí con soltura pues el hecho de no tener que soportarlos me agrado

-Bueno así tendremos tiempo de pasar tiempo a solas… tú y yo – Me susurro al odio lo que apenas percate…

…Me tomo de la mano y comenzamos a andar para llegar al tren, algunos nos veían raro, pero yo no les di importancia, pues aunque me llevara, sabía que era porque no quería perder el tren, pero parece que nos estaban malinterpretando…en fin yo sabía todo y los demás me tienen sin cuidado. Llegamos a la estación, aun no llegaba el tren, por lo que estábamos a tiempo, pasados 10 minutos este llegó, guardamos las maletas en el porta equipaje y nos subimos para encontrar nuestros respectivos asientos, iba poca gente a pesar de ser inicio de vacaciones. Me enoje mucho al ver que Kira ya estaba sentado en la ventana, con lo que me encanta ese lugar.

-Oye Kira no es justo – Le hice una rabieta

-¿No es justo qué? – Me dijo sin alterarse ni cambiar su semblante

-Que te hayas sentado en MI lugar

-¿Acaso tiene tu nombre? – Me miró fijamente como si se divirtiera con esa escena

-No, pero a mí me gusta ir en la ventana

-A mi también, si quieres puedes ir en mis piernas

-Pe…pero que cosas dices Kira – Me percaté de que mis mejillas se ponían rojas con lo que dijo

-Jajaja es broma, mira como te pones, ¿A caso si deseabas que te llevara en mis piernas?

-Cállate – Me deje caer en el asiento a un lado de Kira, cruzándome de brazos por la bromita hecha

Después de un rato de tenso silencio volvimos a estar como si nada hubiese pasado, jugábamos, decíamos cosas sin sentido…en otras palabras nos divertíamos de lo lindo, me agradaba estar con Kira porque podía sentirme a gusto sin que los demás me criticasen por ello, me sentía bien y seguro. No podía esperar para que el llegásemos a nuestro destino y poder comenzar a divertirnos solo Kira y yo.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**End Notes: **Bueno este fanfic está siendo editado en Amor Yaoi, mientras que en FanFiction está apenas siendo estrenado, ¿Por qué? Bueno verán aun no quería subirlo hasta que hubiera corregido algunas cosas la verdad es poco lo que le cambie pero es para darle un poquito más de trama quienes empiecen a leerlo en amor yaoi, les pediría de favor que aunque estén subidos los demás capítulos no los leyeran hasta que haga las actualizaciones correspondientes que espero sean pronto, le daré continuación hasta arreglar todo lo que ya he subido de este, para que no me quieran matar ._. también agradezco el apoyo de quienes gustan de esta pareja n.n no creí que hubiera lectores con gusto del YAOI de ANGEL SANCTUARY, nos leeremos en el próximo capitulo.

**Atte:** Simca-otaku / Usaki Akeyoru (Misma persona con nombre distinto ^^)


	2. Un día extraño

**Author Notes: **Bueno al fin editando el segundo capítulo de esta interesante historia…lo que es no tener sueño o no querer dormir…como sea, bueno el punto es que no importan las desveladas en fin de semana, si es vacaciones por lo que aquí subo esto…quería esperarme a subirlo pero no quiero que los que ya han leído en amor yaoi esperen más tiempo, también despreocúpense por las otras historias que tengo que últimamente tengo buenas ideas, más que nada para el de Yu Yu Hakusho titulado **¿con quién me case?**...bueno ya no daré detalles de una historia aparte, en fin…aquí les dejo un poco de la tranquila historia de Aventura de verano, exaaacto aún no hay nada bueno, jejeje espero les agrade.

* * *

**Capitulo 2:**

**Un día extraño**

•·.·´¯`·.·•

El trayecto en el tren no fue muy largo pero llevadero, nuestras travesuras se hicieron notorias, tanto que nos llamaron la atención y nos mandaron al vagón de equipaje, donde nos encerraron con llave así fue hasta llegar a nuestro destino, lo malo es que me sentí extraño, sentía la mirada de Kira posada en mi a cada rato, tal vez era mi imaginación, quizá quería decirme algo, la verdad no sé, aun así buscaba la manera de no pensar en ello; ya deseaba que nos dejaran libres, la verdad que viajar con el equipaje es demasiado incomodo. Lo bueno es no fue largo el trayecto, solo una hora y cuarto de las dos horas que duraba…en fin, creo que después de esto me volveré claustrofóbico. Una vez llegamos a nuestro destino sentía un gran cansancio, no pienso volverme a portar mal en un tren, no deseo vivir la misma experiencia.

-Bueno al menos ya llegamos a la estación, espero jamás volver viajar en ese lugar – Dije algo mareado al bajar del vagón

-La verdad no estuvo tan mal – se acercó a mí para ayudarme a bajar pues se percató de mi estado

-No gracias, con esto me van a dar ataques claustrofóbicos

- Jajaja no es la primera vez que te encierran por tus travesuras y tu vandalismo así que no te quejes – Decía mientras colocaba su mano alrededor de mi cuello

-¡Cállate y suéltame! Además ¿qué tanto me venias viendo depravado?

-No tiene nada de malo Setsuna, y no me digas depravado que también tengo mi corazoncito

-Claro que sí, que no te das cuenta lo raro que nos ve la gente, y ¿cuál corazoncito? Grandísimo tonto aléjate de mí

-Estas peor que una niña Setsuna, ni tu hermana se comportaría de esa manera

Con ese último comentario no le dije nada, me quede callado y enfadado; sin duda sus palabras me ofendieron además de que odio que se metan con mi hermana de cualquier manera, así que lo que hacía era caminar atrás de él refunfuñando y maldiciéndolo en voz baja, además era preferible seguirlo no sabía ni donde estábamos, ni a donde teníamos que dirigirnos, además no quería regresar a mi casa pues sabía que no habría nadie para esperarme en ella...

-¿Te sucede algo Setsuna?

-¿Qué, a mi?...no para nada – Sin duda su voz me saco de mis pensamientos – Además que esperas que me pase si te la has pasado molestándome más de lo usual

-Tu eres el que se está comportando extraño, ¿Acaso te molesto lo que dije de Sarah?...bueno hombre tranquilo y disfruta el viaje

-Más te vale no decir otro comentario acerca de ella o te las veras conmigo – Levante mi puño desafiantemente, pero solo conseguí que Kira se riera de mi

-Está bien no lo volveré a hacer – Me sonrió - Vamos, no detengas el paso Setsuna, es una hora de camino

-¡¿Estás loco idiota?, ¿Cómo piensas que podré caminar tanto? - Sin duda sentía que lo único que deseaba era hacerme enojar, en verdad estaba logrando sacarme de mis casillas

Nos adentramos a un bosque, que la verdad para que decir más; no reconocía en lo más mínimo, de seguro este me quiere dejar aquí solo y abandonado, quiere que me coma un oso y que nadie jamás encuentre mis restos…Dudo que lo haga, pero por si las dudas no lo perderé de vista no se deshará tan fácil de mi. Caminamos por un largo tiempo, si claro solo hora y media, siento que ya pasaron las tres horas y nada de nada, maldito Kira lo…

-Llegamos Setsuna – Kira se detuvo en seco haciéndome caer en el acto

-… ¿No dijiste que sería un campamento? – Dije al contemplar el lugar donde nos encontramos

-Pues sí, pero se me olvido comentarte que un amigo de mi padre le prestó esta cabaña y como él tiene mucho trabajo y yo no quiero estar tanto tiempo en casa sin hacer nada, le dije que si me permitía venir

-Ya entiendo, vaya no me lo esperaba y yo que pensé que dormiríamos en casitas de campaña o que se yo

-Con una cabaña como esta no será necesario, además así las noches serán más placenteras

No pude contener una risita nerviosa y con gran sorpresa ante sus palabras, la verdad esto no me lo esperaba, si que Kira supo sorprenderme, tal vez por ahora no lo mate, pero su ultimo comentario si que me dejo perplejo y algo confundido. Una vez entramos, nos encontramos en una hermosa sala con una pantalla de plasma de no sé cuantas pulgadas pero es como su tuviera un mini cine, la cocina estaba reluciente y era algo que le fascinaba a Kira, porque aunque no lo admitiese le encantaba cocinar postres, es algo que me dijo en confesión hace ya algún tiempo.

=Inicio flash back=

-Hola señor, ¿Está Kira?

-Claro adelante, está en la cocina

-Gracias – Me adentre en la cocina para ver como Kira estaba adornando un delicioso pastel de fresas de los que me encantan

-Vaya Kira que milagro, no sabía que cocinarás y menos postres

-No digas nada o me encargaré de partirte el trasero

-Tranquilo no diré nada, descuida. ¿Me darás pastel? Sabes que ese es mi favorito

-Lo sé y para que se te quite, no te daré ni una sola probada

-Que malo eres Kira ¡Yo quiero pastel!-Le puse mi mejor carita de perrito triste

-Ah está bien te daré, pero deja de hacer pucheros o me darán ganas de batirte en pastel- Con mirada de pervertido

-Está bien, está bien – siguiéndole el juego

=Fin flash back=

Una vez inspeccionado el primer piso subimos las escaleras para acomodarnos en las habitaciones, esta cabañita estaba espaciosa ya que, contaba con 5 recamarás de buen tamaño y cada una con baño privado y un balcón, desde el cual vi que tenían una cancha de tennis en el patio trasero, no se jugar pero bueno la impresión es la impresión; no me quiero imaginar quien es el dueño de esa casa. Kira por maldito me quito la recamara principal alegando que como era a quien se la prestaron y era quien me llevo hasta ese lugar debía ser acreedor a ocuparla, a mi me toco una al lado de la de él, me hubiese gustado que los demás vinieran, no sé qué haré solo con Kira durante dos semanas, bueno algo se nos ocurrirá para entretenernos.

-Oye Setsuna ¿terminaste de instalarte?

-Si- Ya había guardado mis cosas y estaba recostado en la cama

-Que bueno – Kira se me acerco y se recostó a mi lado – Que buen lugar tenemos para que nadie nos moleste, no me esperaba esto

-Yo tampoco me lo esperaba, gracias por invitarme, no sé como agradecerte esto

-Con cuerpo…-Dijo apenas audible

-¿Qué? – ¿Escuche bien? Me levante para ver su cara, y para mi sorpresa, sino era ya demasiada; él se encontraba riendo por mi expresión de desconcierto y asombro

-Torpe mira como te pusiste – Me tomo por el brazo y me recostó nuevamente sobre la cama colocándose encima de mi – ¿Quieres agradecerme?, entonces que así sea

No puedo creer lo que está pasando, mi cuerpo ante la sorpresa apenas y se puede mover, ¡maldición cuerpo responde! No puedo dejar que esto pase, al menos no con Kira y no siendo él quien este encima de mí, todo esto debe pasar con Sara…¿Pero que estoy diciendo? Esto tampoco puede pasar con Sara…

-¿Setsuna?

Lentamente abrí mis ojos los cuales cerré ante tal escena, el rostro de Kira estaba muy cerca del mío, tanto que podía sentir su respiración sobre mi rostro y para colmo pude sentir como mi rostro se sonrojaba por dicha cercanía, lo que más me extraña es ese deseo que contuve en ese momento; deseaba que Kira me besará y deseaba tenerlo más cerca de mí, deseaba tenerlo para siempre a mi lado…

-…

-Setsuna, por favor ¿no me digas que te gusto?

-¡Eres un loco y enfermo! Como puedes pensar semejante tontería – Lo aparte de mi lado debido a la rabia que tenía y más que nada porque no me agradaron aquellos pensamientos que llegaron a mi mente

Mi sonrojo no se quitaba y mi corazón latía fuertemente, sin duda mi cuerpo me estaba traicionando, de seguro me imagine que era Sarah y por eso pensé eso. Una parte de mi quería que continuase hasta que nuestros cuerpos se fundiesen en uno solo, y otra parte de mi deseaba que se alejara, sentía ganas de reventarlo a golpes, pero mi deseo de estar con Kira era más fuerte que otra cosa. Esto sin duda era una muy mala broma ¿pensaba en Kira o en Kira porque pensaba en mi hermana?

-Es hora de comer algo ¿no crees? – Kira rompió mis teorías extrañas con sus palabras

-Si estoy de acuerdo pero no intentes nada más que te estaré vigilando

-Descuida no te haré nada de no desees Setsu-chan – Al decir mi nombre un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo

-¡Maldito, te he dicho que no me llames así!

Echó a correr y yo fui tras él, odiaba que me llamara de esa manera y con su tonito de meloso que no soporto…pero ya lo agarraré al muy infeliz. El resto del día estuvo tranquilo…bueno más o menos, de no ser por las bromitas que me hacía Kira y las leves insinuaciones que percibía de él, aunque tal vez era yo el que pensaba cosas que no, a pesar de ello me hacia el desentendido tratando de dejarlo solo como si fuese mi imaginación. A la hora de la cena hasta intento darme de comer en la boca, pero no como una chica que le da de comer en la boca a su novio, este desconsiderado ¡trato de plantarme un beso!...sin duda me estoy asustando de lo que me pueda pasar, pero de seguro Kira buscaba hacerme repelar y todo era parte de su juego oscuro y macabro...estoy exhausto tuve que cuidarme de este tipo, del cual apenas y reconozco, jamás pensé que Kira se comportase así…la verdad me dio mucho miedo y por andar con la guardia en alto, ahora lo único que deseo es dormir…después del baño me dirigí a mi habitación deseando conciliar el sueño planeando la manera de que ese rarito no se metiera sin que yo lo descubriese por lo que pensaba que usar para atorar la puerta, porque no pensaba en desperdiciar mis horas de sueño cuidándome del tonto ese...

-...Tu…¡Que haces en mi cuarto!...

**Continuará...**

* * *

**End Notes: **Al fin doy seguimiento a este fanfic siento haberlo dejado parado, en fin las correcciones no se hicieron esperar, así que para los que los leen por Amor-yaoi pueden darse cuenta de los cambios, mientras que la publicación de Fanfiction es completamente la versión corregida ^^ espero y les siga gustando, espero comentarios, críticas y demás


	3. Eres un pervertido Kira

**Author Notes: **Al fin dándome tiempo para editar un poco aun estando en clases pero ya no podía esperar a editar esto además de que he dejado muchos proyectos estancados espero no decepcionarlos y ponerme al tanto de todo lo que tengo, y espero sus comentarios como siempre n.n

* * *

**Capítulo 3: **

**Eres un pervertido, Kira**

•·.·´¯`·.·•

-Tu…¡Que haces en mi cuarto!...

-Tranquilo Setsu-chan – Se me iba acercando lentamente mientras yo retrocedía con cautela, en ese momento él se encontraba ya sin camisa, con cada paso que daba hacia mi comenzaba a desabrocharse los pantalones, de repente se pude sentir el frio al chocar con la pared y con audacia Kira me acorralo poniendo ambos brazos a cada lado de mí. El simple hecho de posar mi mirada en su entrepierna hizo que mi rostro fuese tomando el aspecto de un tomate, estaba completamente rojo, y sentía como algunas gotas de sudor recorrían mi frente, al igual mis latidos hacían que sintiese como si mi corazón fuese a salirse de mi pecho… demonios porqué su cuerpo se me hacía tan irresistible, no podía retirar la mirada de cada parte de su cuerpo; su pecho y su vientre bien marcado, aquellos brazos fuertes que había visto golpear a varias personas, me impedían ahora escaparme de él ya que era demasiado astuto y podría adivinar mis próximos movimientos anulándolos al instante, parte de mi quería huir pero mis deseos eran más fuertes, deseaba sentir el calor de Kira a mi lado, deseaba sentir sus labios rozar con los míos, sus tacto acariciando mi piel.

Mi imaginación volaba a cada momento y sabía que no podía contener lo que por mi mente atravesaba en esos momentos y Kira debía estar consciente de ello pues comenzaba a acercarse sutilmente alterando mi corazón a cada segundo; luchaba con mis deseos de abrazarlo y besar sus labios, deseaba ser yo quien lo provocase, pero no, a pesar de todo ello deseaba que él demostrase interés en mí… ¿Pero que estoy diciendo?...¡Sara!, es con ella con quien deseo estar en estos momentos, ser a ella quien la tenga entre mis brazos y ser yo quien haga lo que hace Kira conmigo. Sentí su respiración sobre mi rostro hacia que la imagen de Sara se fuese difuminando, también deseaba algo más con Kira…Pero…De un empujón aparte a Kira de mi lado, el se quedo sorprendido ante mi reacción. Salí corriendo, algunas lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos imposibilitando el continuar sin tropezarme de vez en cuando pues se nublaba mi mirada, corrí por el bosque, no sabía hacia donde iba pero lo que deseaba era alejarme de Kira, no quería que mis sentimientos por Sara se confundiesen y mucho menos que me lastimara, después de un largo rato tropecé, me quede tumbado sobre la hierba no quería levantarme, no quería ir a ningún lado, no quería que el amor por Sara desapareciera…

-(…Que bien huele, y se siente tan cálido este lugar, ¿Dónde estaré?...Es verdad Kira trato de seducirme anoche y yo…yo no recuerdo nada. De seguro fue un mal sueño)…-

Abrí lentamente mis ojos, la luz apenas se filtraba por las cortinas y me hacía difícil reconocer donde me encontraba, levante la mirada y vi que Kira estaba contemplándome mientras dormía, el me abrazó antes de que hiciera o dijese algo que arruinara aquel momento.

-Tranquilo, y para que quites esa cara – Lo miraba pensando lo peor que me pudo hacer mientras yo dormía – No te hice nada malo, te encontré tirado en el bosque, idiota testarudo…Bueno cuando te encontré te traje de regreso, te veías tan lindo dormido que decidí quedarme a tu lado…además me agrado que me abrazarás con tanta fuerza.

-¿Yo…yo te abrace?

-Si eso fue algo que me gusto y mucho

-¿Pero qué dices pervertido? Soy un hombre y aparte de ello tú eres mi amigo, yo amo a Sara- Me cubrí con las cobijas, para que no notase mi sonrojo

-No quiero ser solo tu amigo

-…Pero…-En ese instante sentí como Kira se sentó encima de mí, las cobijas me fueron arrebatadas y quede con la mirada fija en la suya, aunque lentamente bajo por todo su cuerpo, la camisa de su pijama estaba abierta dejando ver su pecho y mis deseos comenzaban a surgir nuevamente en mí.

-Te deseo Setsuna, desde que te conocí he deseado un momento así contigo, no me importa si me odias por esto – Kira acercó sus labios a los míos sellándolos en un beso…al principio me costó reaccionar, me negaba a pensar que mi mejor amigo me tuviera en una situación tan embarazosa, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba el shock producido no puedo ni explicarlo, sin duda al principio me pareció una idea desagradable pero, la verdad es que ese beso me encantó…me agrado sentir los deliciosos labios de Kira deleitándose con los mios…lentamente fui correspondiendo el beso y con ello Kira comenzó a hacerlo más profundo y apasionado, mi cuerpo reaccionó por instinto, por el puro deseo, sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo; mis manos se deslizaron por su cuerpo…al igual que las suyas por el mío haciendo estremecerme a un grado inexplicable tanto que podría olvidar quien era y que hacía en esos momentos en una fracción de segundos…cuando me di cuenta del placer que esto me provocaba hice lo posible para detenerme, mi razón me impulsaba a detener la intimidad que nos embargaba a ambos y decirle que no era propio, pero mi corazón exigía que este placer no se detuviera que continuara y que me hiciera sentir un placer inigualable. La verdad es que no me disgustaba, pero no sabía que hacer, además de que sería mi primera vez y luego con un hombre, no pude evitar asustarme ante tal afirmación, pero la sensación de placer no me dejaba pensar en nada de ello, solo deseaba sentir su calor sobre mi cuerpo, en eso la imagen de mi hermana Sara llego a mi mente, haciendo que lo separase con lentitud de mi, pues sus manos ya comenzaban a hacer suaves caricias en mi entrepierna, haciendo que de la excitación algunos gemidos se ahogaran en aquel beso que continuaba entre ambos sumiéndonos en el placer…

-De…detente Kira…por favor- Le suplique entre gemidos, y tratando de apartar su cuerpo del mío, resistiendo mis propios impulsos.

-Lo siento Setsuna, no aguanto el tenerte tan cerca y no poder tenerte…no quiero desperdiciar esta oportunidad contigo – se acercó a mi oído para susurrarme tales palabras y morderme la oreja, para luego ir besando mi cuello.

-Discúlpame, pero…no estoy listo, no aún, además…Sara…

-Sara…- Ante aquel nombre el detuvo sus caricias y besos, haciendo que se desprendiera con lentitud de mi cuerpo - ¿Dime Setsuna, en verdad esto no te agrada en lo absoluto, acaso no te gusto?, bueno como podrías fijarte en mi teniendo a tu hermana siempre presente en tus pensamientos – Sus ultimas palabras fueron lanzadas con un sutil aire de odio y desprecio por aquellos sentimientos que ocultaba firmemente por mi hermana.

-La verdad no sé, no quiero decir que no me guste… - Pero ¿qué estaba diciendo?, ¿en verdad esa situación me gustaba, a tal punto de hacerme perder la razón y borrarme de la mente quien es la persona que amo?

-…De acuerdo, no insistiré más, dejaré que aclares tus sentimientos Setsuna, pero una cosa debe quedarte claro, que mis sentimientos hacia ti no cambiarán a pesar de que estés en los brazos de alguien más, aunque aquellas palabras que tanto he anhelado escuchar de tus labios no sean para mi, y aunque te alejes de mi, siempre te amaré – Con cada palabra que Kira pronunciaba podía notar la seguridad en ellas, cada una firmes y sin miedo a ser expresadas.

-Quiero tomarme una ducha – anuncié después de un silencio incomodo en el cual nos sumimos…

-Si por mi fuera la tomaría contigo – No dudo en sus palabras y claramente podía notar su malicia en su rostro.

-¡Kira!- Le grite pero la verdad fue por hacerme poner nervioso, no porque me disgustara su idea, aun así quería tenerlo lejos, que me dejara aclarar mis pensamientos y sentimientos

-Bueno, bueno iré a preparar el desayuno – Se encogió de hombros y no hizo ningún reproche más

Salió del cuarto, cuando me levante vi que solo traía encima el bóxer… ¡Maldito Kira se atrevió a desnudarme!...Corrí al baño para revisar mi cuerpo y vi que tenía una marca roja en el cuello, cosa que no creo que haya sido de cuando me caí aquella noche…Ese tonto pervertido ¿Qué se cree al andarme besuqueando?... ¡ AHH como lo odio!, aprovecharse de mi en una situación como esa, tenía que ser él, pero ¿por qué lo permití?. Dejando mis pensamientos a un lado tome un buen baño y al salir me apresuré a vestirme, ¿de dónde salió esa ropa sino entre al baño más que con lo que llevaba puesto?…al parecer Kira me había traído una muda de ropa de mi habitación, ya que estaba en el suyo y…un momento ¿qué hacen todas mis cosas aquí? El muy depravado cree que dormiré desde ahora con él sin duda esta muy mal de la cabeza, no pude evitar sonrojarme, por una parte me disgustaba que tomara decisiones sin consultarme y por otro lado, el hecho de compartir la habitación me incomodaba un poco, más ante lo ocurrido minutos antes…terminé de arreglarme lo más rápido que pude para bajar a desayunar, Kira ya había puesto todo en la mesa, jugo de naranja, un poco de café, pan tostado… ¡hot cackes y adornados con fresas!...ehm recuerda Setsuna que estás enojado con él…

-Hola, ya siéntate antes de que se enfrié el desayuno – Dijo sin siquiera mirarme

-Kira, ¿por qué pasaste mis cosas a tu cuarto? – No me importaba ahora nada, debía recordar que andaba molesto por sus atrevimientos

-Error, es ahora NUESTRO cuarto – Me sonroje con aquellas palabras pero Kira parecía muy divertido, además hizo un buen énfasis en la palabra nuestro, me senté a la mesa y Kira fue y me dio un beso, lo que me hizo sonrojar más de lo que ya estaba, sin duda me moleste pero no tanto como hubiera imaginado al parecer la idea de que Kira me besará se iba haciendo habitual y el aroma que despedía me agradaba mucho; se sentó frente a mí, mientras desayunábamos las cosas se mantuvieron en silencio pues, no se me ocurría de que hacerle conversación porque siempre me voltea la jugada, o hace que diga cosas sin sentido…podía sentir su perversa mirada sobre mí, de seguro su mente está pensando en que hacerme…¿Por qué abre decidido acompañarlo?...Aún así espero que mis deseos no me defrauden y me hagan hacer algo que no quiero…la verdad no puedo creer que este idiota haga que me confunda tan fácilmente, no importa cuanto intente mantener mi mente en otras cosas, la verdad es que me Kira llegaba a mis pensamientos sin ningún aviso.

-Bueno Setsu, tu lavas los trastes y yo recojo la mesa – Sus palabras hicieron que regresaras de mis pensamientos y dejara de divagar en ese tipo de cosas.

-Está bien – Me dirigí a hacer mi parte, pretendiendo mantener mi indiferencia y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado

-Te vez tan lindo así, pareces toda un ama de casa – Con ello me volví a sonrojar, esto hizo que en mi cabeza se notará una gota de sudor que resbalaba por mi frente, me sonroje más cuando sentí que me tomaba por las caderas y me acercaba más hacia él, por poco tiro los platos que en ese momento tenia en las manos, me trate de alejar pero no pude, y nuevamente mis deseos me traicionaban…deseaba que algo más ocurriese…no no puede ser…le dirigí un codazo a la boca del estomago con lo que se alejo de mí, me retire rápido de él, lo que menos quería en esos momentos era permanecer cerca de él mucho tiempo, lo miré fijamente dando a entender que deseaba que me dejará en paz, así que al terminar mis labores me fui a la sala, donde prendí el Stero allí sonaba una de mis bandas favoritas , L~arc en Ciel, tanto me gusta que me puse a cantar como loco pues me sabia todas sus canciones. Kira llego y me cambio la canción a una más provocativa y romántica, y yo sabiendo que el pervertido trataría de continuar con lo de aquella mañana me aleje lo más que pude, no quería seguir, no quería que mi primera vez fuera con alguien que no fuese Sara…

-¿Te molesta si hago una llamada Internacional? – Tenia curiosidad de saber como estaba mi hermana y era una manera disimulada de decirle "Te guste o no amo a mi hermana".

-No para nada – Se puso serio de repente – Haz lo que quieras – Con ello hice que se alejara y se perdiera en sus pensamientos, sin duda se enojo, lo podía saber claramente, con todo el tiempo que llevo de conocerlo como no entender sus reacciones.

-Está bien – Tome el teléfono, ya me sabia el teléfono de mi madre y por ende el lugar donde mi amada Sara se encontraba…

=Llamada telefónica=

-¿Si quien habla? – Era la voz de Sara

-Soy yo, Setsuna

-He…hermano hola – Se notaba nerviosa o ¿era mi imaginación?

-¿Todo bien Sara?

-Sí, de maravilla

-Me alegro

-Hermano, tengo que decirte algo… - Sonaba un poco alarmada…

* * *

**End Notes: **Ahhh! Al fin me dio tiempo de seguir reditando este fanfic, bueno me da tiempo de seguir con cada uno de los que tengo pendientes :S, espero les agrade este fic, me intriga mucho esta parejita, los dos bien rebeldes pero Setsuna no quiere ceder, sabemos bien el afecto que tiene por su hermana pero ¿este amor seguirá o se vera frustrado por algo más?, además de que Kira no quiere renunciar a él.


	4. Una llamada, una decepción, un consuelo

**Author Notes: **Bueno quería dar tiempo antes de editar este capitulo de AVENTURAS DE VERANO, pero bueno decidi que es mejor seguir ahora que tengo las ideas frescas, y aunque quiero terminar cada uno de los que tengo, pues quisiera ir uno a uno para no dejarlos esperando mucho tiempo, no sé a cuantas personas les agrada esta pareja, que sin duda es muy inusual, espero sigan leyendo este fanfic nwn.

* * *

**Capitulo 4: **

**Una llamada, una decepción, un consuelo**

•·.·´¯`·.·•

=Llamada telefónica=

-¿Si quien habla? – Era la voz de mi amada Sara, mi hermana gemela.

-Soy yo, Setsuna – Me alegre mucho al escuchar su voz al otro lado del auricular.

-He…hermano hola – Se notaba nerviosa o ¿era mi imaginación?

-¿Todo bien Sara? - siempre me he preocupado por ella y el pensar que se encontraba en alguna mala situación no me lo podía ni siquiera imaginar.

-Sí, de maravilla hermano, me la estoy pasando genial ¿y tu como estás?

-Me alegro mucho hermana, pues…- por un instante quería decirle todo lo que había pasado desde que inicio mi excursión con Kira, pero me contuve no quería que se molestara – Ah todo ha sido genial, estamos en un lugar esplendido, me gustaría que estuvieses aquí – en esta ultima frase alce suficiente la voz para que me escuchara Kira que se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación.

-Hermano, tengo que decirte algo…y tal vez no te agrade saberlo – Sara al parecer no podía contener aquellas noticias que me causaban preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa? – Conteste alarmado.

-…Hermano, he conocido al hijo de una amiga de nuestra madre y bueno ambas nos presionaron para estar buenos ratos juntos, al parecer arreglaron todo, así que… - Se hizo un silencio abrumador antes de que Sara terminase de hablar – Así que hermano, me casaré – Su voz se escuchaba alegre y preocupada, y eso me hizo que mi corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos.

-¿Q...Qué? – Mi voz sonaba entrecortada y apenas audible, no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Si me caso, es un gran chico, y estoy segura de…

=Fin llamada telefónica=

La llamada se había cortado, yo me encontraba en un trauma contundente, la voz de mi hermana seguía resonando en mi mente, su voz diciéndome que se casaría. No podía seguir escuchando más aquella noticia que mi hermana me estaba dando, las lágrimas caían sin cesar por mis mejillas, apreté fuertemente mis puños y con tal de no emitir ningún ruido mordí mi labio del cual comenzó a sangrar, no aguantaba más, me derrumbe allí mismo, aún aguantándome las ganas de expresar mi dolor, a pesar de que las lagrimas corrieran por mis mejillas. Sentí unos cálidos brazos rodearme por la espalda no me había dado cuenta de que Kira se había acercado hasta mi y que había sido el quien decidió terminar con aquella dolorosa conversación, me volteo de manera que mi rostro quedo oculto en su pecho, yo correspondí su abrazo la verdad me deje llevar por el momento, quería sentir el cariño que pensé podría darme mi hermana y nadie más, deseaba sentir el afecto que se me había privado minutos antes, Kira me hacia sentir bien entre sus brazos, era reconfortante, él sabía por mi reacción que algo no estaba bien con Sara, por lo que se limito a decirme nada, me conocía tan bien como yo a él, era de los pocos que conocía mi amor secreto por Sara; me tomo en brazos y me llevo cargando hasta la habitación me recostó suavemente sobre la cama, ya nada valía la pena para seguir viviendo, ni ganas tenia de detener lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Mis lágrimas seguían brotando de mis ojos, la habitación se encontraba a oscuras, apenas y podía ver la figura de mi mejor amigo sobre mí debido a que mi vista se encontraba nublada por las lágrimas incontenibles. Kira se coloco sobre mi, yo no tenia las fuerzas necesarias para impedirlo, no me importaba lo que pasara ahora; me comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo con lentas y sutiles caricias, sus besos no se quedaron atrás ya que con sus labios se dispuso a limpiar las lágrimas que me cubrieron la cara, yo lo único que deseaba era olvidar, si con todo esto lo podría lograr entonces que así sea, si Sara ya no estaría a mi lado, entregaré este amor a quien si lo pueda valorar, no importa si me ama o no, si solo me usa o no.

Lentamente Kira beso mis labios, haciendo sutiles jugueteos con su lengua, yo correspondía tranquila y dócilmente, lo abrace sin pensarlo dos veces, ya no me importaba reprimir estos deseos que comenzaron junto con estas extrañas vacaciones, la verdad es que inconscientemente me gustaba sentir tan cerca a Kira, no negaré que en realidad su forma de ser y de amarme me excitaba en muchas maneras, pero por mi amor a Sara decidí ocultarlo, reprimir este sentimiento que ahora podría surgir sin molestarle a nadie ni a mi, solo deseaba sentir el amor, aquel adriente amor desbordarse por todo mi cuerpo.

Abrace fuertemente a Kira apegándolo más a mi cuerpo, sus manos se deslizaban por debajo de mi camisa, no hice nada para impedirlo, hasta que sus manos comenzaron a hacer suaves y provocativas caricias sobre mis pezones todo esto me hacia sentir un placer inigualable, sus labios se separaron de los míos y mis gemidos fueron inundando la habitación, a decir verdad sentía gran placer con los besos que recorrían mi cuerpo al igual que aquellas caricias. Desabrocho con lentitud mi camisa, mientras besaba mi cuello, dejando delicadas marcas a su paso, no pude contenerme, ya mi cuerpo comenzaba a mostrarse excitado con todo aquello, mis manos se dirigieron a su pecho y también comencé a desvestirlo pero yo un poco más impaciente, lo que deseaba era fundir mi cuerpo con el suyo sin perder más tiempo, la imagen de Sara lentamente iba siendo opacada por el aroma y el pensamiento de estar tan cerca de Kira, el extasis que provocaba en mi cuerpo sin duda hacia que olvidara todo y que la pasión se desbordara de mi cuerpo sin pensar en que ambos éramos hombres.

Ambos nos deshicimos de nuestras prendas superiores dejando que la pasión nos dejase llevar, estaba consciente de que esto lo hacía solo para olvidar a Sara y que Kira lo sabía perfectamente, pero no me importo.

Kira siguió acariciándome lentamente y sus besos iban llenando todo mi cuerpo, el cual ya se encontraba desbordando deseo y pasión, prueba de ello eran los gemidos que emitía a cada momento lo que hacía que me sonrojará al máximo, mis manos acariciaban la espalda de Kira con delicadeza y sé que al igual que yo estaba extasiado por todo esto y disfrutaba poder tener mi cuerpo no importando lo que me estuviese pasando. Algunas lágrimas silenciosas recorrían mi rostro, hasta caer silenciosas sobre las cobijas; Kira siguió descendiendo por mi pecho donde se entretuvo besando mi pecho y haciendo movimientos circulares con su lengua alrededor de mis pezones, la verdad eso me estaba gustando, me excitó bastante aquello y me hizo gemir más fuerte y denotando el placer que sentía en aquellos momentos, sus caricias aun continuaban bajando más y más, hasta llegar al inicio de mi pantalón, donde comenzó a abrirlo con tranquilidad como si no hubiese ningún apuro, por despojarme de mis prendas, ya que sabía que en esos momentos nada ni nadie nos molestaría para nada, lentamente metió su mano bajo mi pantalón y mis bóxers, lo cual me hizo estremecer…y gemir aun más. Mi miembro después de tantas caricias ya se encontraba completamente erecto, no creí que todo eso me hiciera ponerme así, abrí poco a poco mis piernas, dándole a cada momento mayor acceso a mi parte privada, el se dio cuenta de que me gustaba todo ello, por lo que bajo sus labios por mi cuerpo hasta que llevo a mi entrepierna, bajándome los pantalones con todo y bóxers, dejando visiblemente mi miembro, el cual comenzó a acariciar placenteramente. Me encorve por el placer y estimulación que recibía mi miembro, con lentitud me levante un poco para poder acercar mis manos hasta sus pantalones, donde pude ver que el presentaba el mismo problemita que yo.

Acerque mis manos hasta sus pantalones y él me tomo por la cintura, sentándome sobre sus piernas, esto me facilitó despojarlo de sus prendas, mi mente no pensaba más en Sara, solo pensaba en Kira y en que sin darme cuenta me había enamorado de él. Ambos nos volvimos a encontrar en medio de un pasional beso, mientras que nuestras manos daban caricias sensuales a nuestros miembros; nuevamente Kira me volvió a recostar sobre la cama, bajo acariciando mis piernas y abriéndolas lo más que puedo, me sonrió cariñosamente antes de comenzar a lamer mi entrepierna, lo cual hizo que mis gemidos y mi respiración se aceleraran, sentía que mi corazón podría salirse de mi pecho, por lo rápido que latía. Entro con su lengua en mi haciendo algunos movimientos que me excitaban cada vez más, con mi mano derecha acariciaba el cabello de Kira y con la otra me aferraba a las cobijas, no temía a lo que pasará ahora, solo deseaba que Kira y yo fuéramos uno mismo. Dejo de lamer mi entrepierna para voltearme con delicadeza de manera que quedase boca abajo, me tomo por la cadera y me levanto ligeramente, mi rostro aun estaba sonrojado y respiración seguía incontrolable, sentía como su miembro rozaba en mi entrepierna y me hacia gemir cada vez más, cuando sentí él comenzaba a penetrarme delicadamente, me aferre con fuerza a las cobijas mientras un gemido que mezclaba placer y dolor brotaba de mis labios, comenzó con lentas estocadas, y cuando me fui acostumbrando al placer que recibía de su parte comencé a mover mis caderas al compás de dichas estocadas, cosa que parecía encantarle a Kira pues comenzó a penetrarme más rápido, ambos gimiendo por la excitación y el placer del momento. Lentamente tomo mi miembro con una de sus manos y comenzó a masajearlo, lo cual hizo que me aferrara a un más a las cobijas, el dolor quedo en el olvido pues el placer consumía en su totalidad cada parte de mi cuerpo…

-Kira…ya no…aguanto más - Le dije entre gemidos.

-Yo tampoco…Setsu – El también mostraba gran cansancio, haciendo una fuerte y profunda estocada, Kira se corrió dentro de mí, al mismo tiempo que yo. Kira se dejó caer encima de mí, su mano había quedado llena de mi semen por lo que la llevo a sus labios y comenzó a degustarlo; salió delicadamente de mí, y me abrazo fuertemente.

-Te amo Setsu

-Yo…yo…también – Titube unos instantes, pero estaba seguro de mi respuesta, en verdad sentía algo por Kira…y sé que poco a poco este sentimiento que tenia podría ser más fuerte que el que tenia por mi hermana…Por el cansancio, nos quedamos dormidos el uno abrazado del otro, sintiendo nuestra calmada respiración, nuestros latidos. Por fin éramos uno, no sentía ningún arrepentimiento de lo ocurrido, deseaba que esto se repitiese, deseaba estar al lado de Kira por toda mi vida, mi mente lentamente fue envolviendo en sombras los sentimientos por Sara y ahora todo se llenaba de Kira, su rostro, sus palabras; se que él me hará muy feliz, y quiero hacerlo feliz de igual manera, no pienso dejarlo…

* * *

**End Notes:** Bueno espero que les guste este pequeño capitulo lleno de lemon bueno ni tanto xD o quien sabe, en fin, espero les haya gustado ya iré metiéndole más drama a esta feliz pareja, tal vez comenzaron muy rápido pero les falta mucho que vivir, eso si aun quieren seguir juntos, me pregunto aún como será el final, ¿Setsuna se queda con Sara o con Kira?, ¿Qué ocurriría si jamás están juntos?, ¿Qué sentimientos podrán más? Muchas dudas, si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia haganmela saber nwn estaré gustosa de leer sus comentarios.


	5. Ilusión interrumpida

**Author Notes: **Al fin reditando el capitulo 5, para los que me siguen por Amor-Yaoi, o lo han leído en esta página pues saben que ya había publicado hasta el capitulo 6, pero estoy haciendo algunos ajustes minimos a esta historia…T.T hace tiempo que quería terminar de leer angel sanctuary pero la escuela ha sido mala conmigo, aún asi recuerdo muchos detalles para darle continuidad, las ideas han surgido leyendo fanfics, mangas, algunas novelas y también viendo anime e inspirándome de eventos de la vida cotidiana, espero darle buenos resultados a esta obra y que sea del agrado de los lectores amantes de esta pareja….Por cierto los que leen esto por fanfiction aún no tienen la oportunidad de leerlo, así que se verán en el privilegio de conocer este capitulo ya bien arreglado según yo n.n esper les agrade y perdonen la tardanza

* * *

**Capitulo 5:**

**Ilusión interrumpida**

•·.·´¯`·.·•

Durmiendo plácidamente el uno cerca del otro como si temiéramos que al despertar no encontrarnos el uno al otro, abrí mis ojos con lentitud y encontré a Kira despierto y observándome cariñosamente, cosa que se me hizo extraña e hizo que mi cuerpo se erizara, le dirigí una tierna sonrisa y tímida sonrisa con ello me gane un cálido beso de sus delicados labios, en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió…para mi sorpresa apareció el padre de Kira, el cual se quedó estupefacto al vernos a ambos en aquella escena tan comprometedora. Su rostro no pudo ocultar la repulsión y decepción de lo presenciado por parte de su propio hijo y claro esta con uno de sus mejores amigos.

Se acercó a nosotros y con furia me tomo por el brazo no sin importarle mi estado (desnudo) y me llevo al cuarto contiguo donde me dejo caer con ira, me encerró con llave, intente desesperadamente escapar de allí, pero no encontraba manera alguna, me preocupaba Kira y mucho, no sabia lo que era capaz de hacerle su padre, sabía que podía llegar a ser rudo con los criminales que atrapaba pero no tenía la mínima idea con que severidad pudiese reprender a Kira. Apenas y pude escuchar los gritos que sostenían ambos en el cuarto contiguo, me sentí mal de que por mi culpa Kira tuviese problemas con su padre.

-¡Eres un idiota Kira!¿Qué crees que haces con un hombre?

-Cállate viejo, ¿Tu qué sabes?, yo amo a Setsuna aunque te opongas seguiré con él – Reto Kira a su padre sin preocuparle las consecuencias, su voz se escuchaba segura.

En ese momento escuche como algo cayó fuertemente al suelo sin duda diversas sensaciones recorrieron mi cuerpo, quería ver lo que pasaba en aquella habitación, tenía miedo por lo que le llegue a pasar dentro de esas cuatro paredes ¿el padre de Kira sería capaz de matarlo o dejarlo gravemente herido?, de seguro después viene por mí y me hace pagar por haber hecho algo indecoroso con su hijo, ¿Por qué tuve que darme cuenta de lo que siento por él en estos momentos?, ¿Por qué no mejor seguí amando a Sara en secreto, o quizá era eso lo que quería creer?, Quiero morir si le pasa algo a Kira esto fue un gran error porque tenia que ocurrir esto ahora, me acerque a la cama para tomar una de las sabanas y envolverme con ella, mientras esperaba con toda la preocupación.

=Dentro de la habitación=

Kira cayó golpeándose con el marco de la cama, a pesar de comenzar a sangrar de la cabeza, se levantó y se fue contra su padre a quien le dio un puñetazo en la cara, haciéndolo caer y a Kira sobre él continuando la agresión contra él, cuando se desquito lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa para así verlo frente a frente, con todo el odio que podía y sentía.

-Kira por favor reconsidera, ¿No crees que estés cometiendo un error? – Dijo su padre a pesar de estar con poca lucidez debido a los golpes.

-Eso jamás viejo, desde que conocí a Setsuna me di cuenta de que lo que sentía por él no era solo cariño de amigos – Dijo penetrando los ojos de su padre sin vacilar ni un instante – Ocupate de tu propia vida que a mi me encarga ocuparme de la mia

-Vamos Kira…

-¡Cállate! No sabes nada de mis sentimientos, no importa el sexo sino lo que sientes por esa persona que te complementa

-…Kira…yo

-No digas nada, esto no lo hago para ir contra ti como siempre, solo quiero que me dejes vivir mi vida, sin tener que ocultárselo a nadie, sin importarme el que dirán

-Kira, jamás creí que esto sucedería, pero por favor reacciona…

-En verdad jamás te he pedido nada, y no quiero hacerlo ahora, pero si intentas separarme de Setsuna te mataré – Su voz sonaba desafiante y decidida a cumplir cada una de las palabras pronunciadas.

-Está bien respetaré tu decisión, pero deberé decir que a casa ya no podrás volver, seguiré apoyando tus estudios y buscaré un departamento para ti, no me interpondré pero olvidaré que eres mi hijo

=En la habitación contigua=

Me sentí de lo peor, con todos los nervios del mundo comencé a buscar una muda de ropa, ya que toda o la mayor estaba en la habitación que compartía con Kira, casualmente no vació todos los cajones, ya que pude encontrar algo de ropa, me vestí, y ya que la puerta se encontraba cerrada con llave, opte por salir a través de la ventana, era el segundo piso, pero una vez había salido de mi salón de clases en el 4 piso de la escuela, esto no era ningún problema para mí. Abrí la ventana y di un brinco mortal, de milagro no paso más allá de unos rasguños, pues un arbusto amortiguó mi caída, estaba a salvo podría continuar mi huida, evitarle más molestias a Kira, lo que menos quería es que tuviera problemas por mi culpa, sé que soy una persona que le importa un comino los problemas que pueda tener, pero las situaciones eran diferentes ahora.

Una vez decidido en alejarme por el bien de Kira, corrí con todas las fuerzas, no sé por cuanto tiempo ni en que dirección lo único que deseaba era alejarme de aquel lugar, ya bastante sufrimiento sentía por lo ocurrido con Sarah y ahora con Kira, en verdad como puedo ser tan débil para no pelear ahora contra todo con tal de estar con él, sin duda soy alguien que no puede hacer nada…pero este no soy yo…yo sin duda haría todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para poder permanecer con quien quiero. Soy un idiota, como puedo flaquear así en estos momentos, sin duda la incertidumbre y aquel sentimiento de temor incitan a que desee huir, no quiero sufrir ni ver sufrir a quienes quiero…

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos una vez que tropecé y caí en el asfalto de la carretera, tan absorto me encontraba en mis pensamientos que no preste atención al camino que tenia en frente. Doy gracias a que el golpe me saco de mis pensamientos, estuve a punto de ser atropellado por un coche, reaccioné a tiempo para hacerme a un lado. Con la respiración agitada de tanto correr y el sol ardiente camine siguiendo la carretera esperando que pronto me llevara a algún lugar. No tenia dinero ni contactos, para mi mala suerte también olvide el celular, valiente suerte la mía.

Aun en la cabaña, Kira sonrió un poco agradecido pero su mirada aun reflejaba amenaza y seguridad de sus acciones, con la que había hablado con su padre, esperaba que cumpliera lo prometido, acompaño a su padre hasta la puerta, donde lo despidió y una vez se aseguro que este había partido, tomo las llaves de la habitación donde Setsuna se encontraba encerrado, la cual al momento de abrirla se sorprendió al darse cuenta que él ya no se encontraba allí, al ver la ventana abierta cayo en cuenta de que Setsuna se había dado a la fuga, aún sin entender los motivos que lo llevaron a huir, Kira estaba seguro de poder encontrarlo, el sentía que los lazos con Setsuna eran extremadamente fuertes, como para que una situación tan pequeña como esa pudiera separarlos, tan rápido como pudo salió de la cabaña y fue a un cobertizo donde se encontraba una moto negra, un tanto vieja pero que al menos tenia el tanque lo suficientemente lleno para emprender la búsqueda; sabia que Setsuna no podría haber llegado tan lejos, y esperaba que al menos hubiese tomado el mismo camino que los conduce a aquella cabaña.

Llegue a un pueblo cerca de lo que parecía ser un lago donde espere sentado a las orillas de este, contemplando como el agua era perturbada por la brisa veraniega, la verdad no podía pensar en nada más que fuera el dolor que le cause a Kira, como Sarah me lo causo a mí…ahora que lo pienso, debo hablar con ella desearle que sea feliz y que no se preocupe por mi, que viva feliz con quien ella escogió porque yo tampoco tengo porque reprimirme, cuando pensé que podría acabar en un abismo oscuro encontré a alguien, una persona que siempre ha estado a mi lado y que jamás pensé que podría hacerme sentir tan pronto un sentimiento que ni yo podría explicar, ese era Kira, a quien no pude defender y a quien esperaba sea feliz.

Me duele el corazón, esa sensación que sentí al saber del compromiso de mi hermana, a quien amo tanto, y ahora nuevamente, esta opresión en el pecho que no me deja respirar tranquilamente, que nubla mis sentidos y me provoca el deseo de golpear a alguien para desahogar estos sentimientos que me carcomen por dentro.

Kira busco por todos lados señales de Setsuna, en su interior algo le decía que estaba cerca de encontrarlo y así fue no tardo en verlo sentado a orillas del lago. Bajo de la moto, aliviado de haberlo encontrado, a salvo, pues temía el que le hubiera pasado algo, sin duda al mirarlo allí le hizo darse cuenta que algo le ocurría, aun así estaba decidido a luchar por ese amor sin importar lo que sucediera, así que se acercó a Setsuna, con su gran habilidad para que nadie pudiera percatarse de su presencia; una vez atrás de Setsuna le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza, golpe con el cual Setsuna ante la sorpresa volteara y Kira aprovechara para jalarlo de la playera y levantarlo con toda su fuerza.

-¡Maldito imbécil. ¿Qué crees que haces en un lugar como este?, ¿Por qué te escapaste, acaso no eres lo suficientemente hombre para hacerle frente a las cosas?! – Sin duda Kira estaba enojado por la preocupación que había pasado.

-Eh? – El desconcierto de Setsuna sin duda era algo que no podía expresar, no podía creer que Kira estuviera allí, diciéndole esas palabras, bajo la mirada no podía sostenerle la mirada - ¿Cómo que por qué?, no es fácil ver a la persona que quieres sufrir por culpa tuya….

- Eres más idiota de lo que creí, y nunca pensé que fueras un tonto que se dejara vencer tan fácilmente, ¡ese no es el Setsuna del que me enamoré!...

Sin duda las palabras que Kira dijo, me hicieron ver que no era tan malo como yo lo estaba viendo, es verdad este no soy yo, yo si pelearía por quien quiero y no me importaría lo que los demás quieran o piensen, es lo que me hace feliz y no pienso renunciar a mi felicidad, esta vez prefiero ser egoísta y disfrutar la oportunidad que la vida me esta dando. Sin darme cuenta Kira me había abrazado, alzando mi barbilla para poder darme un beso al cual no me resistí, era el momento de empezar las cosas y dejar de huir a mis sentimientos, jamás volvería a darle la espalda a las cosas que en verdad son valiosas para mi.

**FIN**

* * *

**End Notes: **Tal vez algunas personas me maten por dejar este fic tan cortito, créanme tenia muchas ideas, pero sentí en algún momento que seria mucho drama, este sin duda lo escribi cuando tenia 19, ahora tengo 2 añitos más (bueno casi), entonces como que las mismas ideas que tenia hace tiempo ya no las tengo, esa sentimiento tampoco, es difícil continuar un fic que dejas estancado por mucho tiempo, porque hasta uno va cambiando y aunque quieras escribir lo que tenias planeado es un tanto difícil, espero que no me pase con los otros fics que tengo. Solo me paso hasta el momento con este pero bueno no creo que se quede tan a la deriva si algún día me dan ganas de hacer algo más de esta pareja espero sea una historia más interesante. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que les agrado este fic


End file.
